Game Start
by Let's See How Far We've Come
Summary: When Nuru finds a box of kittens at a cemetary, she thinks: 'What could go wrong' Oh she has no idea... T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Game Start**_

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass, A World of Lies

The world is cruel, plain and simple. To make up for that people make up their own realities, unfortunately people slowly begin for believe in those fake realities and soon are unable to deal with the true reality we call 'Life'. There is little truth in these so called 'realities'; the world is in fact ran and governed by these realities. So does that mean the world is nothing but lies? Is anyone or anything truly who or what they say or think? People need to wake up for their dreams that they call reality, only then can we actually accomplish something...

* * *

><p><em>Nuru's PoV<em>

I let out a sigh and blew a lock of my black hair out of my face. Why did I agree to this again? I visibly winced at the squeal that came from the two female teens on the floor in front of me, my two 'female friends/relatives'... Friends, right... More like annoying, leeching, obnoxious, moronic, idiotic, whorey, retarded, bumbling, preppy, bitchy, sluty, fucking wastes of space. Oh I could go on but many of the words are synonyms for already said words therefore I feel like I'm repeating myself and I hate doing so. I glared at Euphemia and Anastasia, both who were gossiping and watching that annoying, stupid, doesn't-make-any-sense '_Twilight' _movie and even worse so- in **my** fucking living room.

Emphasis on **my** since **my** parents left the entire estate to **me**. Nuru Nephthys Cross, yes that's me, and before you ask my parents were archeologists and were obsessed with Egypt (hence my name). I have my mother's pale skin, body and brains while I have my father's pure black hair, eyes and skill according to my relatives and family 'friends'. Said parents are, in simple terms, six fucking feet under.

They didn't die while on the job like a tomb collapse or anything, or because of a 'curse' from a tomb, they died in a friken car accident. Another squeal...Okay, fuck it, that's it! I jumped up, threw my black trench coat on while grabbing my red ribbon to pull my hair into a pony tail.

I left a few strands out to accompany my bangs; I slid out my black gloves and boots and left the house. I slammed it closed on the way out. It was pouring out by I didn't care; I went to the only place I knew would be open- the cemetery with my family's graves. After walking the 15 to 20 minutes it takes me to reach the cemetery I was confronted with my old rival, the black gate around the whole cemetery. I chuckled slightly to myself, I'm not going to lose today and ruin my winning streak. I jumped the part of the fence closest to their graves on a hill. There was a oak tree right next to them, that oak tree has been there since I could remember and that thing has been my best friend since that day. I stood in front of the graves with my head bowed a little, and then I sat under the tree where it was actually dry.

Sadly I was totally oblivious to the twenty eyes looking at me from a box that I seemed to have missed.

* * *

><p><em>Pein's PoV <em>

I woke up to darkness with a killer headache. What the hell happened? Oh wait, Tobi/Madara pissed off Deidara again and said terrorist accidently blew up one of Sasori's experimental poisons creating a fog that filled the whole base. Why must Madara insist on pissing off Deidara? And why couldn't he just use a normal, non-idiotic alias instead? I opened my eyes and brought my paw to my head...Wait...Paw?

"...TOBI! DEIDARA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They are going to **pay. **I heard a small moan from beside me so I turned to see a cat that reminded me of..."KONAN!" I put my new paws on her shoulder and shook her a bit until she woke up. Her fur was the same color as her hair before and she had a white spot where her flower should be.

"Hmmm...? Nagato, what's go-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes adjusting and growing wider once she when she realized I looked like-no that I am a cat. She then looked at herself and gasped. Her already wide eyes kept getting wider. We both looked around to see the other members of our criminal organization passed out, spread out and also in a cat form. Itachi and Madara were the next two to awaken. Madara was all black, except for his face which mimicked the orange swirl pattern of his mask, some fur was covering his left eye but it , surprisingly, didn't interrupt the pattern of the mask. Itachi was pure black as well but had a red ribbon tied to his tail which was flicking in annoyance and slight anger. All of us looked at each other, both Uchihas had their Sharingan flaring. "What the hell happened to us!" We all asked/demanded at the same time.

Unfortunately our conversations would have to be put on hold as the rest of the Akatsuki were awakened by our little statement. Once everyone woke up and was able to process the information given to them, they freaked.

"Why in fucking name of mother fucking Jashin are we fucking cats and where the fucking hell are we!" Hidan yelled, wait no, hissed. Kakuzu whacked him and hissed at him to shut up only to further cause them to fight even more. I was honestly ready to snap when I heard what sounded like footsteps on wet grass. I wasn't the only one since everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to meet the face of a girl.

* * *

><p><em>Nuru's PoV<em>

I heard hissing to my side. I noticed a box sitting under the tree on the other side. It full of cats, rather weird cats too, only one of them actually looked normal... I take that back I swear the cats eyes went from black to red and back to black.

"I guess I can see why a normal person would leave all ten of you in a box under a tree in the local graveyard..." I said out loud on accident and their eyes widened. Did they understand what I just said? Nah, unlikely. "Since I have a heart, contrary to popular belief, I'm going to take you kitties home with me." I heard some noises that sounded like complaints and I narrowed my eyes. "So you want to live in a graveyard, with only a cardboard box under a tree as shelter? Even I know your chances of survival, even if you can somehow find food, are extremely low. I admit I am a bit of a heartless bitch sometimes but even I am not cruel enough to abandon those who I can help." Several of the cats seemed to take in the information slowly and come to a mutual agreement- they needed my help and I was willing to help them. Just then a load roar of thunder sounded through the area and I sighed. I took off my trench coat and put it over the top of the box. I heard a few muffled cries. I groaned and picked up the box which wasn't as heavy as I thought it should be.

"Quit whining ya damn furry things! I preventing you from getting wet and sick aren't I?" I on the other hand may not get off so well; I get sick all the time. Hell I can have a cold for a fucking month before I show any sign of getting better. It really is annoying. I decided to actually use the gates for once since I now have precious cargo. I started running as soon as I got out of the cemetery; I think I understand why my Art and Algebra teacher say I should join Track. The normal 20 minutes was pretty much cut in half by my running. The door per usual was unlocked and my 'guests' were long gone, hurray! ~

I closed the door and locked it. I set the box down and picked up my coat from the top. I scoped up all ten of the cats and set them on the floor. I tried to resist a shiver but I couldn't, the rain was extremely cold and my health issues make it worse. I noticed a few of the cats giving me slightly concerned looks and i just waved at them. "It rains a lot here. Get used to-" I couldn't continue my sentence caused I sneezed. "Fuck..." I groaned before heading up the stairs. I was half way up when I turned back around to the kitties.

"Stay there please, I'm going to change and get some more comfortable things that you can sleep on later if you wish." I called out before continuing my walk to my room. I quickly changed from my wet clothes to a more comfortable and warm clothing. I decided to wear a black turtle neck with the kanji for darkness on my left breast in white, black sweatpants that seemed to fit my shape rather well and I left my wet onyx hair down so it was at its full length. I heard my door creak open and I saw one of the kitties picking into my room. I smiled, it looked kind of cute, the kitty was all black but his face. It was orange with a swirl pattern on it. Some fur was covering his left eye as if to hide it. I motioned for it to come over by me and it did. I picked it up once it was in range and it gave a bit of a startled squeak. I chuckled and notice the cat was a boy. I held him a bit close to my chest and he snuggled closer and started purring.

"Either you're extremely nice and happy...Or a fucking pervert...I'm gonna go with the first one for now." I walked out of my room and closed to door behind me then headed down stairs. The rest of the cats pretty much did stay in the living room like they were told to. A few were fight, namely a red one vs. a blonde one and a white one vs. a black-ish brown one that looked like it had some stitching patterns. I coughed and they all looked at me expectantly. Odd behavior for a bunch of cats...

"Before any of my sad, pathetic excuses for _family _or any of the people I surprisingly see as friends stumble upon the fact I have you I'm going to name you. Considering some of the names they've giving previous pets you all should be thankful I'm saving you from the humiliation." I sit down on the coach where a orange cat with a bunch of black dots was lying next to what seemed like the only girl. I pointed to said girl and smiled. "You shall be named Hana, mostly for that little design on you head and the fact you're the only girl here I think." I noticed the orange one tense up a bit when I pointed at Hana and my grin got bigger. "Is she your girlfriend then? Well, I'm going to go ahead and name you Pierce since your pattern looks like piercings." If cats could blush I swear Hana did, Pierce just glared impassively per usual. I turned to the others and pointed at each one and said a name.

Red cat- Drocell

Black one with changing eyes- Nightmare

Light blue one- Bruce

White one- Bakura

Stitched one- Stitches

Blonde one- Strike

I looked down at the one in my lap who I was holding previously but I got tired of doing so. "I shall name you Zero, after the nice and happy ghost dog from Nightmare Before Christmas and after one of my favorite anti-heroes." He seemed to purr in agreement with his name. I yawned and noticed some of the cats did too, I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was almost 11! I knew I left the house late but not THAT late!

I grabbed a spare blanket from the other couch and set my head down on a pillow that was already there from before. "You're welcome to join me where it is nice and warm, but try anything funny or stupid and you'll regret it." I said before closing my eyes and cuddling up under the blanket. Zero didn't hesitate to cuddle as close to me as he could the others hesitated but then gave in. By the time I was sleep all ten were cuddled up on the coach with me in various spots, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Yep, I know I haven't updated my YGO story and have been idle for a while but I'm back. School is out and I did well on my finals and I have a bit more inspiration now that my writer's block is gone. I don't own Naruto (if I did well, it'd be amusing to say the least), but I own Nuru and possible future OCs. Don't complain about the kitty thing cuz honestly I don't care and I have a better idea than water for changing them back. R&amp;R if you like, it won't make a difference since I'll still update anyways. Cya later! ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Game Start**_

Chapter 2: Oh You've Gotta Be...

* * *

><p><em>Nuru's PoV<em>

I woke up to meowing and hissing. I sat up and saw that Strike was attacking Zero. I glanced at the clock, 9:48 am. It's not that early and not exactly late but I still don't appreciate getting woke up with hisses and meows.

"Strike, keep attacking Zero and you'll regret it." I said to him and got a 'What are you going to do about it' in return. I grinned evilly and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He screeched and did his best to scratch me but, luckily for me, he couldn't. That's when I had a heart attack. No, not literally just my iTunes was somehow turned on. The problem with that is I always have the volume on max so I can hear it anywhere in the house...Cue cats and owner freaking out. I ran downstairs to see Bakura on the floor staring at my PC in utter shock. Well, the music playing wasn't all that bad I actually liked it; it was playing _Hollywood Whore_ by Papa Roach. I sighed then laughed at the looks the other cats were now giving the PC.

"Relax, it's only music." I said as I turned it down a bit. I got some weird looks from the cats which I ignored and shrugged. "It's common to hear it here, a lot may I add, so get used to it my furry fiends- I mean friends." I put Strike back down and headed back upstairs to make food only for my back door to be kicked in. In walked my insane lunatic friend named Eris and my sempai, Eric. The latter was shaking his head as he introduced his hand to his head.

"Oi, you heartless female Madara clone, where the fuck were you last night! I was stuck with Mr. She-Can-Handle-Herself over there!" Eris yelled while pointing dramatically at Eric who was still shaking his head. Me on the other hand had a aura of pure and utter murderous rage, my back door was now completely off its hinges. Again. I say again because this is the **72nd** time she's done that, **this month.**

"One- I am not under any circumstances a clone that selfish, egotistical, insane, perverted, idiotic, manipulative, murdering bastard-female or not. Two- I had to deal with Anastasia and Euphemia for fucks sake last night as well as visit my family grave. Three- I saved a bunch of cats that were left abandoned in the cemetery as well so sorry if I forgot to go see _The Darkest Hour _and _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo _with you." I hissed and effectively making Eris and Eric recoil in fear. Previous said cats that followed me upstairs were looking at me with mixed expressions: Fear, respect, confusion and shock.

"Nuru, if you calm down I'll give you candy." Eric said holding out a bag of Sour Patch Kids*. I brightened up considerably and pretty much glomped him.

"I love you Sempai! ~" I yelled as I hugged him, sadly he wasn't ready for my attack and some of the Sour Patch kids went flying. I really didn't care, sempai always has more candy!

* * *

><p><em>Madara's PoV<em>

I had to hold back a grin when Deidara was picked up by the fur on his neck by the girl. I wasn't expecting…Well _something _to suddenly blast all through the house a second later. The girl seemed to realize what is was after a second and ran down some stairs which I followed out of pure curiosity. The other members of the Akatsuki where staring up at some sort of screen that was the source of the noise.

"Relax, it's only music." The girl said as she turned it down some. We all gave her 'Are you fucking kidding me' looks in return. "It's common to hear it here, a lot may I add, so get used to it my furry fiends- I mean friends." She purposely said fiends, I know it. Although she is right, we are far from her _friends. _At least, I am anyways. She headed back up the stairs in the direction of what we learned before she woke up was the direction of the kitchen when we heard a loud crash. We all ran up to see what happened only to find two new people, a knocked down door and a pissed off little girl. Correction, an angry little girl who puts even Konan's, Pein's and my murderous aura to shame.

"Oi, you heartless female Madara clone, where the fuck were you last night! I was stuck with Mr. She-Can-Handle-Herself over there!" The new girl yelled. Wait...What did she just say! Me and Pein shared a quick glance. How the hell did they know about me? We all figured out and agreed we are nowhere in the Great Nations so how do they know? More importantly just how much do they know...

"One- I am not under any circumstances a clone that selfish, egotistical, insane, perverted, idiotic, manipulative, murdering bastard female or not. Two- I had to deal with Anastasia and Euphemia for fucks sake last night as well as visit my family grave. Three- I saved a bunch of cats that were left abandoned in the cemetery as well so sorry if I forgot to go see _The Darkest Hour _and _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo _with you." Our _owner _hissed...Wait female clone of me! And just how the fuck am I perverted! Or egotistical! Manipulative, murdering and a bit selfish I can understand but the rest is uncalled for!

"Nuru, if you calm down I'll give you candy." The boy spoke up while holding a bag. Hmmm...I think I could go for some candy after I interrogate these three for information...But I think I'd have to get me and the others their bodies back first. Our _owner _jumped at the boy in the same way that I would if I was acting like 'Tobi'.

"I love you Sempai! ~" She yelled in a fashion very similar to 'Tobi' and some of the candy went flying. Is she bipolar or something?...

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Eris noticed the cats and remembered something. She pulled out a cat that was split perfectly down the middle; one half was white and the other black. He even seemed to be talking to himself a bit.

"Is he one of your new victims- I mean pets?" She questioned with a ever growing smirk at her friend's reaction.

"Mother fucker!" Nuru yelled before looking back to the group of kitties and Eris. "When did he esca-Wait I don't even remember naming him...Did he escape when I went upstairs to change?" Nuru asked the cats who surprisingly nodded in return.

"You don't have to worry about naming him, my little Hikari-pretty, I named him Zetsu!" Eris exclaimed happily and 'Zetsu' seemed to grin. Nuru looked skeptically at Eris for a minute before sighing.

"Do I dare ask why?" Eric raised his hand at her question. Nuru nodded and he took it as a sign to carry on.

"He tried to eat me."

Cue silence.

"He _what_!" Nuru looked at the two in disbelief. Eris just nodded and Eric glared at Zetsu.

"Zetsu kept trying to bite and chew on Eric repeatedly ever since we found him. Which is why I'm the one holding him." Eris explained rather enthusiastically. She even giggled at the end.

"Just put _Zetsu_ with the rest of his group, I'm going to cook something." Nuru said while turning to the fridge only for Eric to take out a rather large package.

"No need. We brought everything we could manage to-besides our furniture-here with us since we're going to be stay here until our lovely parents get back." Eric said grinning as Nuru calmly closed the fridge and unwrapped the package. Chocolate, dango, mangos, apples, steak, onigiri...Let's just say it was a lot of food and Nuru was more than delighted.

"Welcome to your new home Eris and Eric!" She exclaimed with a smile while grabbing some dango and heading towards the living room again. Several of the cats following (including Zetsu this time) while other stayed back to watch the twins unload Eris's car and bring the things upstairs in separate rooms.

"I think it is safe to assume that upstairs is where the bedrooms are." Pein said while watching them twins go back and forth. Konan nodded and turned her attention to Nuru who turned on the T.V. which was playing, ironically, _The Mummy._ Soon Eris and Eric came in and joined her, Eric came in last since his sister forced him to repair the door which she broke.

"Kishimoto killed Naruto." Eris said randomly causing all the cats to turn and look at her in shock. Nuru just snorted and laughed.

"Correction, my little goddess of discord, Disney XD killed Naruto just like how 4Kids killed Yu-Gi-Oh! Hell, it would be a miracle if he finally wrote the blonde brat off! Although I'd have him killed by that emo prince known as Sasuke-actually it'd be better if they finish each other off at the same time!" Nuru ranted before chuckling madly. She only stopped when Eric shoved some dango in her mouth. Unfortunately a crack of lightning lighted up the slowly but surely dark sky followed by a roar of thunder an pitch darkness.

"Oh, what the hell! You damned, accursed bitchy Mother Nature! Heh… More like mother fu-" Eris's colorful complaint was cut short by the sound of poofing and the return of light. Cue scream of shock from Eris and the mouths of Eric and Nuru dropping. Luckily Nuru was able to gather her bearings first and moved rather quickly to remove some of the weapons that she had up on the walls for decoration. Well, that's what most people thought but they were really for dangerous circumstances like this and they were anything but toys. Getting kidnapped several times before prepared Nuru as well as the twins for things like this, she tossed a weapon to both of the twins and they caught them with ease.

"Who the fuck are you?" She demanded only to receive some chuckles from the Akatsuki.

"Possibly your worst nightmare, girl." Kisame said with a toothy grin. Pein gave him a quick glare that told him quiet plainly to 'Shut up or die'. Nuru gave a shaky chuckle and glanced at Eric who was now in a defensive position in front of Eris. She sighed and turned her attention to the Akatsuki, mostly glaring straight at Pein, after all the shit the trio of them have been through the twins can take care of themselves.

"Hmmm...Extremely dangerous criminals and hostage situations, gee, it must be Tuesday."

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Yeah I'm ending it there for now so stay tuned! I think I might pair some of the Aka members with OCs, I don't know about all but Pein and Konan are definitely together. So tell me, who so far do you think Nuru and Eris should be paired with if anyone at all? Well R&amp;R if you want, like I stated before I'll still keep posting. I don't own Naruto, The Mummy, Papa Roach, SPK, Disney XD, 4Kids or Yu-Gi-Oh!...Yet...<strong>

***-My friend Eric who is quite literally the happy, emotional version of Itachi always has at least one bag of Sour Patch Kids with him. He makes my school days a lot more tolerable, I love you Eric-Sempai!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Game Start**_

Chapter 3: Conflicting Options and Opinions

* * *

><p><em>Pein's PoV<em>

I gave a slight glance to Madara, who was standing in the corner of my eyesight. He flashed his Sharingan quickly in response but it seems it wasn't quick enough for Nuru. She noticed and her glare, if possible, deepened. She must really have it in for him...I wonder why...

"Where are we?" I questioned "And how do you know about us?" Silence ruled until Eris raised her hand. I nodded at her to go on. She hesitated but followed through.

"If we tell you will promise that you not kill, torture, or just plain hurt us in any way, shape or form? Oh and do say please." She asked/requested glancing slightly over to Nuru who seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine. We promise we won't hurt you. So please just tell us, where are we and how do you know us?" I had to force the please out. Nuru sighed and put down her weapons and the others followed, hesitantly, but still followed.

"You're in Oak Lawn, Illinois, America. We know you all because to us, in this dimension I guess you can say, you're all from a manga and anime." Nuru stated as the two siblings nodded. More silence reined as everyone took the new information in. Hidan though didn't seem to believe her.

"You're fucking kidding me. That's total bull shit, I don't know about the others assholes but I don't believe you at all you little bitch!" Nuru simply raised an eyebrow and Eris held back a giggle. Sadly, I had to agree to some extent.

"I agree, do you have any proof of your claim?" She nodded and smiled, no smirked would be the best way to describe it. An evil smirk as if she was planning something. Unfortunately that smirk really reminded me of Madara for some odd reason.

"Hidan, you are from Yugakure. You are a Jashinist to the core and are immortal because of it, you swear worse than anyone in the entire Akatsuki, your favorite food is spared ribs and you dislike any sort of vegetable or devotion cuisine. Your ring says three and your favorite words are massacre and Jashinism." She looked over from speechless Hidan to Kakuzu. "You're Hidan's partner Kakuzu. You're from Takigakure and are 91 years old and have five hearts. Your ring says North and you have an uncanny love for money. Whenever the idiot over there gets his limbs cut off you get the poor job of reattaching them, you were paired with him because you kept killing your old partners." Eris started waving her hands madly as if to say 'Me next! Oh! Me next!' Nuru gave a little nod for her to continue. Eris pointed at Deidara and smiled.

"Deidara of Iwagakure and you were once a member of the Explosion Corp. and the Third Tsuchikage was your sensei. You have mouths on both of your hands to mold your explosive clay and you have a mouth on your chest which is currently sewn shut. You'll only use it in the event of where you have to use C0, which is pretty much your last resort since it'll kill you. You say 'un' after almost every sentence and 'Art is an Explosion/Bang!' is pretty much you catchphrase and you commonly fight with Sasori over art since he thinks it is eternal and you think it is fleeting. You hate Tobi with a burning passion like Eric does and you ring says Ao, which can be taken as green or blue. You joined the Akatsuki after Itachi beat you with his Sharingan and you hate him for that. You've also been training your left eye, which is covered by your bangs and has a scope on it, ever since to counter genjutsu and to eventually beat Itachi." Eris's smile got even bigger after her rather detailed description of Deidara and she was obviously proud she could state all that.

"Now I'm pretty sure you believe us all now right?" Nuru asked and we all nodded. "Good so we don't have to invade Leader-sama's not-so-nice childhood then right?" Correct...Wait what! I narrowed my eyes at her but she was unaffected. In fact it seems she got the desired reaction from the glint in her eyes. She is definitely a Madara clone...Kami help us all. Just then said evil Uchiha starts jumping up and down while waving his hands like a true fucking idiot. I wonder if I should be worried that he has his little act down so well...

"What does Ru-chan and Eri-chan know about Tobi?" Madara asked in his annoying 'Tobi' voice.

"That you need to fucking drop dead already." Both Eric and Nuru say at the same time causing several Akatsuki members to either laugh or snicker. Even I couldn't help but snicker at this and Itachi seemed to actually smirk. Staying with them may not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>Nuru's PoV<em>

The Akatsuki seemed to actually make themselves at home. Somewhat anyways. Deidara was talking with Eric and Eris about his art and mutual hatred for Tobi, Sasori was reading about electronics and other mechanical devices we have while fixing up his puppet body, Pein was with Konan and Itachi reading some books about the history of our world, Kisame was watching T.V. with Hidan, Zetsu was examining my garden in back and Tobi was missing. Wait what...I checked over the living room and glanced out the kitchen window to see that he was in fact not present. I ran up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could and low-and-behold the friken Uchiha was laying on my bed reading the 27th Naruto book. He didn't even notice me when I kicked the door open.

"You perverted ass! Get the fuck out of my room!" I yelled at him and effectively got him to notice me. He looked up from the book and I swear he was smiling under his annoying mask. He tossed the book to the side and got off my bed.

"Your so mean Ru-chan, after all, Tobi's a good boy." He said in his normal, deep voice while walking over by me. I glared. I'm so glad I read Shippuden online now or we could really be screwed. I moved to the said a bit because I actually thought he was listening to me and leaving. My mistake. Before I could realize what happened the door was shut, locked and I had a kunai to my throat thus effectively pinning me between him and the sound-proof wall of my room and cutting off my main route of escape. Hey there's always the window I keep open at all times!...I now regret sound-proofing my room, I really do. Okay not too much but still, I mean how the fuck was I supposed to predict this shit! His voice cut me out of my inner rant much to my dismay.

"You know those words you said early were rather mean and slightly hurtful." He faked a rather distressed voice. "But I really do wonder...Just how much about me do you know, little girl." I was absolutely silent. I will not react to his taunts, I will not react to his taunts, I will not...Fuck it!

"LITTLE GIRL! I'M FUCKING 19 YOU PREVERTED OLD FUCK! NINE-FUCKING-TEEN! THAT'S A YEAR OVER THE LEGAL AGE OF AN ADULT HERE YOU ASSHOLE! I'm A WOMEN YOU MORON! BESIDES I AM NOT LITTLE CONSIDERING WE ARE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME SIZE YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN CALL DEIDARA AND ERIS LITTLE, HELL MAYBE EVEN SASORI, BUT DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME LITTLE!" I have some slight issues when people call me little, even more so when they call my little girl. I huffed bit and glared at him. I just realized he had his Sharingan activated, I wonder when he did that.

"Are you done now?"

"For now, but I demand a apology."

"..."

"Well? I'm waiting Madara."

"..."

"...Did you finally die?"

"Oh very funny. I'm just making sure I heard you right."

"Oh, you did. Now apologize, dammit!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"Thank you."

"...You really don't know how to act in a hostage situation do you?"

"Eh! I do! I've just been in so many I really don't entirely care anymore."

"I have a feeling I really shouldn't ask..."

"If you wish to retain what little sanity you still have, Uchiha, then yes do not ask." He removed the kunai from my throat and sighed.

"I really hoped you'd breakdown when I did that, although I had my doubts about it. After all it really is hard trying to interrogate another version of yourself, even if it's the opposite gender." He said while pocketing the kunai. I just glared at being called a clone of him, again, and by him none the less! It's all lies I say, LIES! I didn't yell at him or anything since I knew that what he wanted, I just glared. That's when I remembered something from last night, he came in here last night and I picked him up. I cuddled him into my chest when he was in his kitten form...My chest...

"You fucking pervert!" I growled and jumped on him. We rolled on the ground fighting, me trying to strangle him and him trying to pry my hands off. Sadly his ninja strength helped him win this time. He eventually was able to do what he wanted and pried my hands from his throat and pinned me to the floor. Considering how hard we both were breathing and the position we were in, I was actually glad the door locks from the inside and can't be opened unless you have the key(which I have the one and only copy of) or else when and if someone walked in, it'd be extremely awkward.

"What...The hell...Was that for?" He managed to say between gasps.

"You fuck...You fucking cuddled...My chest last night...And you slept...With me...On the coach!" It was my turn to try to talk; it was actually a bit hard.

"...I forgot...About that..."

"Liar." That's when someone knocked on the door. Both of us looked at it as if it was about to explode.

"Hey, uh, Nuru. You there, un?' I mouthed 'Don't move or make any noise.' to Madara who nodded in return.

"Yeah, what is it Deidara?" I asked, although I kind of had to project my voice considering my current position and length away from the door.

"Have you seen that idiot, Tobi, un?"

"He-He's not with you guys..."

"No, un. Idiot disappeared on us. Oh and Leader-sama said there were somethings to discuss"

"Fucking crap...I'll be down in a minute okay?"

"Alright, un." We listened closely to Deidara's footsteps fade a bit and sound like he was going back downstairs. We both took in a breath of relief.

"Could ya get off me now" I asked him and he actually had to think it over for a few seconds.

"Fine." He finally replied and rolled off me. I stood up and brushed myself off before turning to him. He was sitting on the floor with his head tilted a bit, if I didn't know him I think I might actually call him cute, maybe he really...

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing." I said a bit too quickly.

"Oh really?" He tilted his head to the other side and crossed his arms, effectively making himself look a bit cuter...Crap! No, bad Nuru, don't think that! This is Madara Uchiha for effs sake! You should think that thinking that should be a criminal offense in and of itself!

"Y-Yes, really. Now just wait here for a few minutes and then come down. If any asks where you were say you got bored and explored the attic, okay?" He shrugged and looked at me a little longer before speaking again.

"Okay." With that I unlocked the door and exited my room. Now I have a stereotypical ginger evil mastermind to deal with. My day just keeps getting' better and better!

* * *

><p><em>Madara's PoV<em>

I watched Nuru walk out of the room. She seemed to have changed a bit at the end of our little encounter, she even stuttered a bit when replying to me. I wonder what that was all about. I stood up and stretched, thinking over what just happened. It wasn't what I hoped but for some off reason it didn't bother me as much as it normally would. I'll admit it, Nuru really is something. It's a bit of a shame she isn't from our world, she could be quite the shinobi. I waited around 3 more minutes before heading out of the room and down the stairs (not forgetting the light of course).

"Tobi's back everyone!" I yelled in my 'Tobi' voice, but inward I sighed. This is going to fuck something's up, I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Thanks to all you for reviewed, fav'd and alerted to <strong>_**Game Start as a present you all get cookies, soda and dango**_**! And for the feedback of the OCxAkatsuki thing, I have finally made up my mind thanks to all those who have helped with the feedback you all have given me! The following pairings are final. Thank you all for your help and stay with me! R&R if you like! ~**

**MadaraxNuru**

**PeinxKonan**

**DeidaraxEris**

**ItachixOc (who will be intro'd next chapter!~ haha no spoilers for you!~)**

**KakuzuxOc (who will be intro'd in the next 2-4, again no spoilers!~)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Game Start**_

Chapter 4: Spots of Light

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Nuru sat across the table from Pein, both of their respective groups were standing behind them. Noone seemed to want to make a move until Nuru notcied some of them members getting a bit fidgety and took action.

"I believe I can say for certain that you all shall be staying here correct?" Pein nodded.

"Yes, I highly doubt that not staying here would help us at all. If anything it'll only hinder us and our objectives."

"You mean figure out what happened, how to reverse it to go home and continue collecting the biju correct?" Once again the ginger Rinnegan user nodded. They seemed to be on the same level so far. Nuru sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Then since this has been my household since a few months ago and I am techinically allowing you all to live here rather then kicking you all out to fend for yourselves, I would like some rules to be placed down and followed, is that acceptable?"

"Entirely, but depending on the guidelines of the rules, they may be edited." It was Nuru's time to nod.

"Rule one: Do not go in to either my room, Eris's room, Eric's room or the room that is at the dark end of the hallway upstairs past even my room. This rule is void only when told specifically to a member of the Akatsuki. Konan does not have to follow this rule with me and Eris, but I will not spare any form of punishment I can think of on any other member caught disobeying this rule. "

"Rule number two: Respect is a mutual thing, I only respect those who earn it but I demand it from others and if you don't like it get the fuck out of this house now. Respect and tolerance go together like thunder and lightning, I myself do not believe in any god and if one has an issue with tolerating different religious views do as I stated before and get out." Looks were given to Hidan but nobody said anything.

"Rule number 3: Killing is taken rather seriously here and I do not wish to deal with the court system since right now a rich, young girl in charge of a house full of murderous ninja will not go well with the greedy politicians, federal officers and jury. Even here we are not spared from lies, treachery, greed, all around corruption and wars. Exploding things and turning people into puppets count in this rule. Break this rule and I break your face." Some snickers were heard but once again nobody complained. "

Rule number 4: Stay away from our PCs and our laptops, we will know if you break this rule from various tests plus they are password protected and somewhat encrypted."

"Rule number five: Keep your identities secret, there are a few things you need to fear if your identities get out- fan girls/boys and the government. The fans are self-explanatory but the governments will more and likely try to use you for its own gain. You, who are not supposed to exist, hold powers even the most power hungry crazy person could ever dream of and even I don't wish what could happen on anyone."

"Rule number six: I will find a place for you all to practice more than just taijutsu, said ability can be practiced to a certain extent in my backyard. It has high fences and my neighbors don't pry nor are they ever home much, but hurt my garden or greenhouse and you'll have both me, Zetsu, Pein, Kakuzu and my boss after your blood. I use those flowers and other various plants for medical reasons and for corsages, bouquets and floral arrangements at the wedding boutique I'm employed at, I usually just drop my work off though and wait for feedback from my boss and clients. So I'm never usually gone much."

"Rule number seven: you break anything you pay double the cost. Some items are irreplaceable in both money value and personal value." Kakuzu seemed to glare but said nothing.

"Last but not least rule number eight: Don't question our sanity for there is none to question nor has there ever been any. It'll save you a lot of trouble in the long run, trust me." Once Nuru finished some of the expressions were mixed. Kakuzu didn't seem happy about costs, Hidan about killing and religion, Zetsu seemed extremely happy about me and my flowers, Madara (or Tobi now) was unreadable (friken mask...), Kisame only looked slightly put down with the no killing, Deidara and Sasori seem slight upset because of their art being held back, Konan I think was grateful and Pein was well...Pein. You can't really describe it.

"All the rules seem perfectly fine, now about the sleeping arrangements. Do you have those figured out too?" Again Nuru nodded. Pein was rather impressed, for her young age Nuru's mental understanding and detailed thinking is beyond most adults. Not to mention taking the fact of the kittens she saved just turned into an entire organization of S-ranked criminal ninja right in front of her eyes rather well.

"You and Konan will sleep in my parents old bedroom which is the biggest bedroom in the house but is farthest from mine. Hidan and Kakuzu will be sleeping in different rooms and not next to each other or even on the same floor. Kakuzu gets the room four doors down from mine. Hidan can take the spare room in the basement, if he cleans up what is left over I'll let him sacrifice non-important creatures down there. Itachi is getting the room two doors down from me and Kisame is getting the room three doors down. Tobi's room is going to be right next to mine since he is the idiot of the group and therefore it's not a good idea to leave him alone much. Deidara and Sasori can share a room if they keep they yelling and urging down to a minimum. Sasori doesn't have to sleep so he doesn't have to stay in the room if he doesn't wish too. Zetsu can either stay outside or in the room across from Itachi's." The Akatsuki seemed extremely happy with the arrangements to say the least.

"That is all, correct?" Pein questioned and Nuru tapped her chin.

"For now, in two days I'm going shopping to get you all clothes to blend in better here. Alright this meeting is over!" Several hurrahs and woohoos were heard as the Akatsuki went to explore the house or go back to what they were doing previously. Nuru walked in and sat on the floor, her back resting against the coach whom Tobi, Konan and Pein were sitting on. She couldn't help but chuckle as Eris, Eric, Hidan and Kisame started playing Left4Dead 2. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, it has been a stressful day and it's only 10:57 am.

"Nuru-san, if I may ask..." Nuru opened her eyes to look at Konan who seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Where are your parents?" Nuru smiled, but it was a sad smile one that Konan herself was familiar with.

"Oh they died. It was tragic accident when they died on my 19th birthday but that's okay wherever they are it has to be better than here. I do wonder how they'd react to you guys though; even my parents watched and read your manga/anime. You were my mom's favorite and Leader-sama was my dad's. By the way you don't have to add the suffix to my name if you don't want to." Nuru didn't notice until she finished that the room got quiet. None of the Akatsuki was really expecting an explanation like that. "Anyways...Konan would you teach me how to make a flower like yours?" Konan blinked. She couldn't help but smile this girl somewhat reminded her of herself in a way. She moved from sitting on the coach to next to Nuru who took some rather good quality paper off the living room table.

"Sure, of course I will."

* * *

><p><strong>+TIME SKIP+<strong>

The most of the day was pretty uneventful unless you count Konan and Nuru somehow getting everyone to make what one would call a army of various origami creations. It was rather amusing to watch the feared leader of the Akatsuki make origami flowers and frogs same with the emotionless Itachi Uchiha and the zealot from hell called Hidan. No one was expecting Hidan to pick it up that quickly and he seemed to actually like it to a certain extent. While the group was admiring their work while sitting among the origami creations there was a knock on the door. The ninjas stopped everything and looked at the door like it busted into flames, Nuru just got up and answered it. It was her old piano accompanist and extremely close friend, Rena Walker. Nuru remembered that Rena had a slight crush on Itachi and was heartbroken to learn of his little secret and his death.

"Oh hiya Rena. I'm actually glad you're here." Rena was only able to give a 'Hn?' before being pulled in the house and the door slammed shut behind her. She was rather shocked to see what she thought were a bunch of rather detailed Akatsuki cosplayers. "Okay everyone meet Rena, Rena meet the Akatsuki!"

"Wait...you don't mean they're..." Rena looked between all the origami to Nuru and to the Akatsuki several times. Nuru laughed with Eris while Eric sighed an did his classic face palm. He decided to save her the torture and told her out right.

"Yes Rena, they're real."

"Hn?" And Rena faints.

Silence...

"I didn't think she'd do that..." Was all Nuru could say as she dragged her out cold bestie to the coach halfway before picking her up and dropping her on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Kinda short but sweet right? Well everyone meet Itachi's OC girl! Rena Walker!~ Very creative name right?<strong>

**Madara:*hops over fourth wall* Oh yes, very creative but what is with you and practically making me a pedophile! D:**

**Usagi-chan: D-did you just HOP over the fourth wall!**

**Madara: Yes, I did. Now answer me Blondie!**

**Usagi-chan: YOU'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER AND THE FANS DEMANDED IT, I'M SORRY! ~**

**Madara:*Sigh* Please just R&R it may shut her up. Usagi doesn't own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki although she wished she did. Usagi is also going to bed now since it's 5 minutes until 2am. Good bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Game Start_**

Chapter 5: Waking Walker

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Everyone huddled around the newcomer named Rena. It's been five minutes and she hasn't moved the slightest and some(mainly Akatsuki) were a bit worried. Pein turned to Nuru who was thinking of ways to wake her up, non-violently anyways.

"She can be trusted, right?" Nuru nodded and kneeedl next to Rena.

"Yes, without a doubt. Rena's been my friend since I was five so I should know. She's incredibly strong and independent too, you should be honored she fainted." Sasori looked at her with a 'What the hell are you talking about look' but it was Itachi who voiced it.

"Why do you say that?" He asked rather curiously. After all, who says one should be honored when someone faints because of you.

"Rena loves you guys like her own family, that's why. Well, she loves some more then others... But still, considering how unemotional and professional she tends to be at times, this is a feat in and of itself. It's like getting you to smile kind of achievement" Several of the Akatsuki's more emotional members laughed while Itachi glared at Nuru, however it wasn't effective at all.

"She got you there, Uchiha." Hidan said while laughing but he was silenced by Rena mumbling something and turning over so her back faced everyone. Cue group anime sweatdrop. Tobi poked Rena and ended up getting punched in the gut much to his dismay and everyone else's joy.

"Re-chan punches hard...Ru-chan, do you know how to wake Re-chan up?" He asked while rubbing his sore stomache. Nuru tapped her chin then a bright smile apppeared on her face. Some swear they saw a lightbulb appear over her head and turn on. nuru leand forward and whispered something in Rena's ear before backing off slightly. After around 10 seconds Rena bolted up and looked over at Tobi. After a few more seconds she glanced between Tobi and Nuru a few times before settling on Nuru. She frowned slightly.

"You lied." Nuru laughed and stood up. She held up a finger on one hand and patted Rena on the head with the other hand.

"Rule number one, kiddo, I lie." Rena whacked the hand that was patting her head before leaping off the coach(and successfully avoiding all the origami creations).

"Shut up. You're only 15 months older then me." She said while fixing her messed up chin-length, navy blue dyed hair. She turned to the Akatsuki and raised an eyebrow. "Really real? I kinda doubt it..." Before any of the members could object Tobi ran and squeezed Rena in one of his famous hugs of death, doom, and despair.

"Re-chan! We're real, Tobi promises because Tobi is a good boy!" He looked up at Rena's slightly shocked face and flashed his Sharingan. Rena's face soon distorted into one of slight anger and seemed a bit appaled. She tried to push him off but he just clinged on tighter.

"Okay, fine you're real! Get the hell off of me you idiot! And don't call me Re-chan, my name is Rena you imbecile." Rena still tried to pull Tobi off but to no avail. She looked over at Nuru who was ready to fall over onto the floor and laugh. She got a nasty smirk on her face and stopped trying to push Tobi off. "Tobi, I think Nuru warrants- I mean wants a hug. You should go give one to her since she looks like she's in pain." Nuru shot upand gave her a look of absolute horror but she didn't have the time to move before Tobi tackled her into a hug and completely knocked her to the floor.

"Ru-chan! Don't worry Tobi's hug will make you all better!" Tobi yelled before snuggling up to Nuru like a giant teddy. Nuru managed to raise one arm up and flick Rena and the others(half were on the floor laughing and the others just stared at them with a 'WTF' face...Meanwhile Eric was being restrained by Kisame and Zetsu from killing Tobi).

"Tobi, if you don't get off of me you are going to be missing vital parts of your anatomy..." She growled and Tobi stopped snuggling. He picked his head up and tilted it to the side a bit and looked Nuru in the eye. She could see the evil glint in his eye and it made her even more angry. The members that were laughing stoppedand loooked at Nuru with pure fear.

"Which parts are you talking about Ru-chan?" He asked with fake innocence. 'Ru-chan' smiled a smile with covered in her own fake innocence before proceeding to knee Tobi right where it hurts. He curled up in the fetal position on the floor and started rocking back and forth while muttering, several of the male members winced at his pain. Nuru hopped back on two feet and brushed herself off.

"The parts that you need to reproduce, dunce." Was all that she said before walking over to Rena and slapping her upside the head(GIBB SLAP!). "You shouldn't tell Tobi to do things that will eventually injure him _Re-chan_." They glared at each other and decided they were both even for now. "So why are you here anyways?" Nuru asked and the goup sweatdropped. 'She dragged Rena in before even asking why she was here?' was the common thought.

"I know you just got back yesterday but I thought you'd like Izuna back. He's in my car." Nuru darted out of the house and back inside in recorded time. She came in with a fluffy back ducky in her hands and close to her chest. Itachi and Tobi, who snapped out of his pain induced rocking and mumbling, looked at Nuru like she grew another head.

"That's Izuna!" Itachi asked well more so exclaimed rather loudly. "You named a duck after an Uchiha!" Nuru seemed to slink back a bit but nodded.

"I found him alone and abandoned at the park, his entire family left already so I took him in. I only named him that because I was reading a chapter of your manga that had Izuna-san in it and I couldn't think of something else that seemed to fit, besides he's extremely smart and loyal." 'Izuna' quacked in a way that sounded rather angry and fluffed his feathers at Itachi. Said weasal introduced his hand to his forehead and walked into the kitchen while mumbling something about fangirls, idiots, common sense, headaches and dango. Nuru shrugged and skipped upstairs to put Izuna 'down for a nap' totally oblivious to the looks the others were giving her. Rena just shrugged followed in Itachi's footsteps into the kitchen but stopped and looked at Tobi before going all the way in.

"She may lie but she tells them to make people figure out the truth by themselves. Good luck with your relationship, you're gonna need it." And she skipped right in and the others followed. Tobi just sat on the floor still trying to figure out what Rena meant. Then it hit him, and boy did it hit him hard.

"But there's nothing going on between Tobi and Ru-chan!" He yelled and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan:*Hiding from Madara* Yeah...Bet none of you expected that hunh? Well I don't own the Akatsuki but i own Eric, Eris, Rena and Nuru. Thanks to all my reviewers, favorite-ers and alerters! GTG! Remember R&amp;R if you want too!<strong>

**Madara: Come out, come out, wherever you are you damned rabbit! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Game Start_**

Chapter 6: Eris Loves Nuru and Coffee Hates Her

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Madara walked into Nuru's room with ease(it was surprsingly unlocked) and sat on her bed. The girl herself was working on something at her computer desk. Silence reined for a bit until Nuru realized that the Uchiha wasn't going anywhere she sighed and decided to recognize his presence.

"What did Rena say this time?..." She asked sounding slightly hopeful that Rena didn't say anything.

"Just something about me needing luck in our _relationship_." Nuru sighed again before spinning her chair around to face the masked man.

"Ignore her, you'll keep you'll little bit of sanity and live longer." She said while folding her arms and crossing her legs. "You'll find out that I do so for the most part and live quiet happily." Madara raised an eyebrow, although Nuru couldn't tell thanks to his mask.

"I don't know, after all you do seem like the type to lie for the beneifit of others." Nuru glared at him and he just crossed his arms in response.

"What I do for others is none of your business and how I conduct myself isn't your business either. Get out." She said and turned back around to finish working. Madara though, did not give up that easily. He came here to learn more about her and he won't leave until he gets his information.

"Where's the duck that you so kindly named after my baby brother?"

"In his private sanctuary. Get out."

"Why is it that I don't see any pictures of you, your family or anyone else anywhere in the house?"

"Maybe I don't waste time and film taking pictures of things. Ever think that? Get out."

"What did you tell Rena to wake her up?"

"If I tell you will you get out already?"

"...Maybe..."

"I told her that you took your mask off. Happy? Get out." Madara stood up and walked behind Nuru, who was still paying more attention to what she was working on rather then him, and glanced over her to see what she was working on. To his surprise it was a rather detailed drawing of Kyuubi. It was detailed enough that one might think she actually met the beast(and somehow survived).

"Now why did you say that?"

"I thought you said you were going to leave."

"I said maybe. Besides, where is the fun in just giving up?"

"The fun of living, you're starting to sound like the Kyuubi's brat I hope you know."

"...No I'm not."

"Yes you are and next you'll be saying 'Believe it!' after every sentance."

"That's not very nice or funny."

"True. Funny would be you getting a severe case of Disociative Identity Disorder from acting like Tobi too much." They were both silent before Nuru spoke up again. "Okay I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even you..."

"Aw thanks Ru-chan!" Madara squeled in his hyper Tobi voice and hugged Nuru. She growled but then sighed and spared him a slight glance over her shoulder.

"Why me?" She asked and Madara smiled under his mask.

"Cause you're the most interesting person I've met so far." She Hn'd in response and went back to drawing. "Not too social are you?" Nuru scoffed and put her drawing utencil down before turning to face him. Madara freed her from his hug and looked her in the eye.

"I just don't like you Madara." She said quiet simply like it was common news.

"I get that, but why do you not like me?" Nuru smiled her signature fake smile and tilted her head a bit.

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you that Mada-kun."

"Mada-kun?"

"Hey if you can call me and the others by nicknames I can call you one too." Madara chuckled and Nuru looked at him as if he's insane(then again it is Madara Uchiha here).

"Hmmm...I like it. It sounds rather cute when you say it. I guess that means your cute too." Nuru's cheeks blushed slightly at his little comment. Madara turned around to leave the room and head downstairs but he stopped and turned to Nuru. "Are you going to eat before the others devour it all?" Nuru looked him and her drawing before shrugging and following after him. Nobody eats all of her dango and gets away with it.

**+TIME SKIIIIP~+**

Surprisingly there was enough dango to go around and everyone ate to their hearts content. Sadly the Akatsuki made a horrible mistake on their end, they accidently gave Nuru coffee. They were now seeing a side to Nuru they never wish to see again, never ever again. For those who know Tobi's true identity know now for sure that Nuru is in fact, a female Madara clone. Coffee makes her act like Tobi on a sugar high...No..Worse then Tobi on a sugar high, she acting like a friggen 6 year old! Said Akatsuki member doesn't know if he should like or fear this new Nuru after all she is clinging to him for dear life and _**NOT LETTING GO**_.

"Tobi, take her upstairs to her room and try to get her to lay down." Rena ordered while massaging her temples. Nuru just won't shut up and it's getting on everybody's nerves, or at least scaring them. Zetsu looked at Rena questioningly while Tobi did his best to move, let alone get up the stairs, with Nuru on him.

"How is that going to help? **If anything sleep with just make her even more hyper idiot." **Rena glared at being called an idiot. She let it go though and decided to try and help Tobi but to no avail.

"Coffee is to Nuru is what alcohol is to us, slightly normal, people. She'll go to sleep and wake up like she got a hangover or something, we did this last time she got coffee. After 20 minutes of struggling they managed to get Nuru to agree with a piggyback ride to go to her room. Rena had just one thing to say before Tobi got Nuru into her room. She grinned malicously and waved her hand at the back of the two extremely hyper pair. "Good luck, Mr. Sacrifice!"

* * *

><p><em>Madara's PoV<em>

Coffee, is now forbidden near Nuru. So long as I can prevent her from having it I will...That's if I can get her off of me first... I glared down at her with my Sharingan and it didn't faze her at all. She just looked up at me with innocent onyx eyes. If this is really how it feels to be on the receiving end of my 'Tobi' act then I really don't blame Deidara for trying to kill me repeatedly.

"Nuru. Get. Off. Now. And. Go. To. Bed." I growled but it didn't effect her either. Oh no, it actually seemed to give her an idea. One in where I am suffering even more then I am now. I can tell from that evil little glint in her eye.

"B-B-But...Mada-sama...I dwon't wanna be awonez..." She gave me the worst possible look- The Cutsie Eyes of Fucking Doom look. Oh how the hell at 19 can she pull it off? I did my best to not look at her. If I do it is all over for me... "Pweaze stay wit me Mada-sama..." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I haven't had to deal with something like this since Izuna, and he always won.

"Fine, i'll stay but you have to let go of me." She frowned at that and she began to tear up. Fuck...

"B-B-But Mada-sama...I...I..." Cue the water works. I looked at her then the door and her again before picking her up and dropping her on the bed. She let go of me when she started crying and I plan to take advantage of that.

"Stay here until you settle down and take a nap, understood?" She sniffled but nodded. As I turned to head back to the living room she grabbed my waist again and wouldn't let go. "Nuru...Let go of me and lay down...Please?" She dropped the cute baby act and glared.

"No. Your stayin' here and being my teddy." T-T-TEDDY! I turned my head to look at Nuru straight in the eye. She was serious, absolutely serious. Damn my Sharingan for not working on her or this wouldn't be a problem. "Try to leave and I'll_ scream._" She threatened and it was actually rather intimidating.

"Nuru, you're not in your right mind. You **hate **me. You said so about a half an hour ago, don't you remember?" She clinged tighter.

"Rule number one: I lie." I sighed. Why are all the good women always so stubborn to the point of...Lie?... I moved to sit down on the bed next to her. She let go of me but kept her eyes glued to me and watched every movement like a hawk.

"What do you mean you lie?" I asked while crossing my arms. "You didn't seem to have been lying earlier." She just grinned and tackled me. A quick grunt escaped my mouth when her head collided with my gut. She is definately has a thick skull. She snuggled up to my chest, her grin never faltering.

"I'm an excellent actress Mada-sama." She mumbled before promptly passing out. I sighed and pulled the blanket up over her and me. I patted her head and closed my own eyes, I just might be able to get a nap before she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Back down in the living room Rena turned and glared at Eris who was smiling like a maniac.

"You were the one who mixed up Pein's and Nuru's cups." She deadpanned and the other looked at her in shock. Eris chuckled evilly and nodded before moving to avoid getting hit with a baseball bat curtesy of Eric.

"You friggen idiot! Do you have any idea what you could've done! We all could be dead for all you know!" He yelled at his twin who was currently braiding her blood red hair.

"Oh please, I know my Hikari-pretty then anyone here and you know it. Sure there were a few risks but it was worth it in the end." She stated rather calmly, too calmly for comfort. She plopped herself right next to Deidara on the couch her gave her a skeptic look.

"And why was it worth it, un?" He asked a bit hesitantly and Eris's grin grew, if possible, larger.

"One down and four more to go..." She stated with a nasty glint in her eye. A glint in which chaos can only follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Hiya my lovely reviewers!~ Sorry this is a bit late but family medical issues take first priority then comes fanfi-*gets whacked in the head by Eric's baseball bat*<strong>

**Madara: *holding the offending object* What. The. Fuck. Was. That. *points to above chapter***

**Usagi-chan:*Teary eyed and rubbing head* MadaNuru is a main pairing and I needed something! You know I suck at romance-y stuff and someone dies in every story I've ever written(note: it said written and not published) so sorry .**

**Madara: Act your fucking age Bunny.**

**Usagi-chan: I'll act my age when you act yours! Oh yeah, how old are you again?**

**Madara: ...**

**Usagi-chan: Exactly! Anyways, No I don't own Naruto(yet...) but I own all the Oc's! R&R if ya like but just remember: I really don't give a damn just don't spam. It's rule number 56 in Nuru's Rulebook of Rules! Ja ne!~ *runs from Madara***

**Madara: Get back here brat! *Chases the poor screwed otaku***


	7. Chapter 7

**Game Start**

Chapter 7: Payback

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

When Eric's cell went off the Akatsuki reacted like any S-ranked criminal ninja organizationthat was just transported to a new universe in which the world they knew was an anime and manga would, that is to say that they tried to fucking kill it. Luckily Eris and Rena managed to get them to calm down enough for his to answer it. He put it on speaker phone to let Eris and Rena hear it too.

"Eric Deas_*_ here and who is calling?" He asked rather professionally for a teenager.

"Tori, you blithering idiot. Don't you check your calller ID? Anyways where the hell is Nuru she isn't answering her cell at all Eric and I demand to talk to the hyper idiot now. C'mon time is money dammit." The female voice on the other end demanded. She didn't sound any older then the others but she sure acted like it. Eric sighed and leaned on his baseball bat. Rena took one out of Eric's book and facepalmed while Eris giggled and took the time to respond.

"Silly violent miser, Hikari-pretty is asleep!~" She said in a sing-song like voice. 'Tori' was silent but then gave a small sigh.

"Eris fuck off and go take some meds or something, I know Nuru pretty much has her own pharmacy due to her horrible health. And Eric, while your pureblood sister is calming down tell me why your half sister is asleep at like one thirty in the afternoon? Actually from Eris's giddyness I think I know why and so I'm coming over. Ill be there in a few to help quell Nuru's rage when she awakes, but I expect to be paid." Kisame snorted and Hidan let loose a stream of laughs that he seemed unable to hold in any longer.

"The bitch...Sounds just like the old man!" He managed to say between laughs. Kakuzu growled, took Eric's bat and beat the Jashinist senseless until he could laugh (or call him 'old man') no more.

"Who the hell was that?" Tori asked sounding a bit pissed and impatient.

"Oh just some friends our dear little genius has staying over. Hurry up and get here if you claim time is money, but it's you who is paying for this call anyways so I reallly don-" Eric was cut off by Tori promptly hanging up after mumbling something like 'better be paid for unknown expenses' or something similar. Eric flipped his phone shut then moved from where he was standing over to Kakuzu and took his bat back. He looked at the remaining group as a whole and smiled.

"Well, congrats! You all get to meet _our _version of Kakuzu. A blue-eyed, blonde bitch with anger isses and major violent tendencies. Tori Persphone Lee is a pretty yet dangerous girl, all of her last relationship partners have ended up in the hospital-most in critical condition. Don't ask how or why the police haven't done shit 'cause we have no fucking idea either." The Akatsuki all looked at Kakuzu who simply crossed his arms and glared back. Kisame decided to voice the remaining organization members' thoughts.

"She's a fucking blonde Kakuzu clone." Rena chuckled while Eris and Eric shook their heads.

"You all have no idea what you guys have been fucking left to deal with do you?" Eris asked in her normal, non-childish voice that's she's been talking in all day. Even Kakuzu turned to look at her with a 'WTF' face. She sighed, closed her eyes and massaged her temples like Rena did earlier. "My Hikari-pretty is going to figure this all out and fix it so I have nothing to worry about." Eris said this repeatedly while taking deep breaths and continueously massaging her temples.

"Why is she doing that?" Konan asked while looking and Rena who just grabbed a book off of the table in front of her. Said girl kept her eyes on the book's cover for awhile before looking up to meet Konan face-to-face.

"To calm herself down in a non-violent or explosion related way. Nuru does, unfortunatly, keep us all in line and sane contrary to common belief. I honestly doubt any of us would be in our current occupations without her, if alive at all..." Rena's voice dropped rather quietly at the end. It wasn't quiet enough for some of the criminals not to pick it up though, Rena put the book down and started walking to the backyard.

"I'm going to go water the plants, Nuru'll get pissed if someone doesn't take care of them while she's busy." She called while exiting the joined kitchen to the backyard. Eris who finally broke out of her trance jumped up and clapped her hands together before turning to the others.

"And I'm going to go relax on the roof. If any of ya need me just come get me!" She said while running off with an obvious fake smile. The Akatsuki members turned back to the only remaining non-ninja in the room. Half expected him to leave a swell while others just gave him a questionable stare.

"Not every civilian has a happy life y'know." He said while plopping down on to the ground. He pulled out a rag from his back pocket and started cleaning the blood off of his beloved bat. Pein obviously wasn't to comfortable with him saying that.

"What do you mean by that, Eric." He demanded, not asked, demanded. The short haired red-head looked up from his cleaning to look the Rinnegan user in the eye. His bangs created a shadow that was a bit disturbing to some, mostly since it makes Eric seem a lot more threatening then they first thought he was.

"Simple, you all aren't the only ones with fucked up childhoods." Several of the Akatsuki members gave him full out death glares while other looked a bit shocked. "Don't act so surprised or violated, we already told you that we know everything about everyone of you. You don't scare me or the girls." Pein was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. Eric yelled a quick 'Get your money-loving ass in here if your here already!' and in walked a girl around the same hieght as Nuru but as previously stated blonde with blue eyes.

"So who are these _friends _that Nuru...has...over?..." Tori seemed to give up on her question as she saw the Akatsuki. Deidara waved sheepishly but then the mouth on his hand smiled at Tori. The later decided one thing: Nuru has finally gone fucking insane and decided to somehow bring the real Akatsuki to Illinois and totally fuck with the plot. Meaning simply, Tori was pissed and the Akatsuki plus Eric were left at her mercy.

* * *

><p><em>Nuru's PoV<em>

When I woke up I didn't feel like opening my eyes. My head was pounding and it hurt like hell, the light would only make it worse. Then I remembered Eris, Eric and the Akatsuki. Please Ra, let my house be in one piece and little to no blood stains! That's when I noticed something, I wasn't sleeping alone. Nor was I sleeping directly on my bed either. My eyes shot open, and to my dismay, I found myself laying on and in the arms of a certain masked Uchiha...Normally one might scream and flip out but I'm not normal, and Madara was actually a nice pillow. He was really warm too...Actually I think I'll go back to sleep an-

"You awake now?" Fuck you too, Ra! Fuck. You. Too. I tilted my head up to look up at Madara who was looking down at me curiously. I nodded and sat up.

"Yes I am. And if you exuse me I'm going to make sure noone is dead in my house and that said house is in one peice." I tried to stand up but was pulled back by Madara and into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and when I tried to get away he clinged tighter. He leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder. I could tell he didn't have his mask on and he was close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my back.

"I don't think so, Nuru. I have some questions for you." He whispered into my ear. I stop struggling because my brain finally decided to start working at the worst time, per usual. I being the titled 'female Madara clone' knew exactly what he was planning and I had one thing to say about it.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Hiya! Ya I'm feeling better, I can talk now anyways! Thanks everyone for your support and sorry it's a bit short. And yes, Eric's bat is gonig to be a re-occuring thing. Eric loves his bat!~ And we have over 1000 hits! So everybody gets dango and candy and soda or water! I don't own Naruto(yet! dammit! YET!) But I own the OC's...And Eric's bat...<strong>

***-Pronounced like days**


	8. Interlude

**Game Start**

Interlude: Explination of a Hikari-pretty

* * *

><p><em>Random PoV<em>

Konan has noticed that whenever Eris refers to Nuru that she calls her 'Hikari-pretty'. The other Akatsuki members noticed this too but they shrugged it off as Eris being Eris. After all, they've only been them around for a little over 14 hours. Besides the hostess and her friend are deffinately beyond what one would call normal. Konan finally got the courage to ask once her curiousity reached it's limit. She turned to look at the red headed girl talking enthusiasticly to Deidara, he was talking just as enthusiasticly back and smiling as much as she was. Maybe the blonde bomber has a crush and the happy red head does too?

"Hey Eris-san, I have a question..." Eris gave a quick 'Hunh?' before turning around and smiling at Konan just as brightly as she was smiling at Deidar less then a second before. Deidara didn't seem to happy about his talking partner being taken away from him, the narrowing of his eyes and slight pout gave it all away.

"What is it Konan-nee? Oh and you can drop then -san too if you want by the way." Konan blinked at Eris's straight fowardness and could help but smile at being called 'Konan-nee' by the girl.

"Why do you always refer to Nuru as Hikari-pretty?" Eris smiled even bigger then before. Rena, who was talking and showing Itachi and Pein about things in this universe, stopped what she was doing and looked up at Eris to say 'Don't you fucking dare...'. The red head ignored the navy blueette and said her explination.

" 'Cause Hikari and Nuru mean the same thing!~" The Akatsuki members all looked at Eris questionably, they were halfway listening before but this new information on their hostess quirked their interest. Rena and Eric sighed then did the classic facepalm as Eris continued.

"Nuru is a named in African Swahili origin and means light. Nuru also has Ancient Egyptian origin meaning born during the day/light or sometimes just light. My dear Hikari-pretty's parents spent a good 90 to 95 percent of their time in Egypt and loved it there so a portion of Nuru's name is Egyptian." Eris explained and Itachi perked up.

"Isn't Egypt another country in this universe?" Eris nodded.

"Yep. It's terrain is pretty much identical to Sunakagure's, meaning sand, sand and more sand. It does have it's great perks though like the pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx, all the ancient tombs of Pharaohs and noble, ancient temples and what not from a long time ago. Plus it has the only river that flows north and therefore lower and upper Egypt are reversed- lower is the north and upper is the south!" Kakuzu crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You talk about this 'Egypt' as it's extremely old." Eris giggled and nodded.

"It is Kakuzu, extremely old. Tribes of people have been living in Egpyt, mostly along the Nile, for a good 7500 years or more. But the main culture known as Ancient Egyptian started at around 3050 BC when Pharaoh Meni united upper and lower Egypt. That around 5062 years ago, so yeah deffinately old." Hidan, who was drinking a glass of water, choked, Pein dropped the book he was holding and reading, Itachi's emotionless face was distorted by his jaw dropping and even though Tobi had his mask you could tell he was shocked. The lecture though, wasn't over.

"Ancient Egyptian believed in multiple gods, Amun Re/a was the king of their gods. Hikari-pretty commonly says Ra instead of god or kami or in Hidan's case Jashin. Hikari-pretty's middle name is Nephthys which means woman of the temple precincts, if taken from the Greek form of Egyptian Nebt-Het it can be seen as lady of the house. Nephthys is also a godess in the Ancient Egyptian culture and the loyal & loving twin sister of Isis, she left Seth after she and Isis found out about him chopping up Osiris's body and scattering it. She helped Isis gather up the peices and bring Osiris back to life." Eris stopped to catch her breath before continueing her long lecture.

"Isis could be compared to the day and her twin Nephthys the night, she was pretty much the darkness to Isis's light and was associated commonly with invisiblity, death, decay, diminution and immobility. Because of her helping Osiris and Isis she was considered a friend to the dead- comforting the mourning family and giving the newly dead guidance. Nephthys is sometimes protayed with wings meaning she is a solar god as well as a god of the dead in the Ancient Egyptian me if I'm wrong." Everyone just looked at the girl in shock.

"Never thought you could be smart enough to remember all that stuff. Nuru's memory and brain is finally starting to rub off on you sis." Eric commented once he could speak again. The comment earned a book being thrown at him and a glare from his twin. Konan blinked a few times before smiling.

"Thanks for the explination and lesson Eris." She said. Eris stopped throwing things at her brother to look at her and smile.

"Not a problem Konan-nee. Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Sorry but I had to do this-I came up with the idea while thinking about what I got on my World History finals. Egypt has always fascinated me since I was little and you can blame Yu-Gi-Oh, my mom and the Mummy series for it. Hope you all like the little lecture and insight into Nuru's name. I think I'll do and interlude for every OC's name once every couple of chapters. Plus it also shows that Eris isn't some hyper, stupid, annoying Mary Sue and has a lot of good qualities like her brain and ablility to remeber all that stuff!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Game Start**

Chapter 8: Our Lives Keep Getting More Complicated

* * *

><p><em>Tori's PoV<em>

Livid. First emotion that came to mind. I am fucking pissed beyond fucking belief. How the hell can this happen and NOBODY thinks to call me? They should have known that I would find out eventually. Nuru is out of commission, Rena and Eris disappeared before I got here, Eric... The idiot is using the now awake Hidan as a human shield.

"Tori, just calm down ok? I'll explain everything if you promise not to hurt me or anyone else but Tobi."

"Fine." I looked around with a scowl on my face. "Where is that annoying swirly bastard anyways?..."

"Rena had him take Nuru up to her room since she wouldn't let go of him thanks to my sister's idioticy." She told _him_ take _her _up to her room _alone_? I pounced at the male twin. Hidan managed to move in time and out of Eric's grip so he could escape, said child wasn't so lucky. I wrapped my hands around his neck and started shaking him.

"You left Nuru in a room, alone, with **HIM**!" I yelled and he did his best to answer. He did by a nod, at least I think it was a nod... "Do you want to die!" I continued ranting and yelling until someone pulled me off and threw me over their shoulder. Said someone was Kakuzu, the only Akatsuki member that makes actual sense.

"You're loud." I huffed in response. "Besides that idiot can't do anything and I doubt the girl can either."

"You've never seen the true Nuru...I pray you all never do..." I mumbled. "Now put me down or else!" He grunted.

"Or what?" I grinned.

"Gee I wonder what would happen if I hit the masks hard enough..." I 'accidently' said out loud. He dropped me, right on my ass. "Asshole."

"You're violent." A certain puppet stated. I glared at him.

"And you have a face." I retorted. He raised an eyebrow as did several other Akatsuki members.

"What does that have to do with you and violence?" The puppet asked as I stood up.

"Oh we were talking about me and violence? I thought we were stating the obvious." I deadpanned. Eric snorted along with Deidara and Kisame. Sasori though didn't look so amused. I turned back to the idiot- I mean Eric. "Where is the female Itachi clone and Kushina clone at?" Eric scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Rena ran to the garden and Eris is on the roof, so pretty much they're at their 'bubble zones' as Nuru-nee likes to put it." I sighed and looked at the Uchiha who was reading a book.

"Oi, Uchiha." He barely glanced up from the book to look at me.

"Hn?" I groaned, first Nuru and Rena now him and that damned **Hn. **language.

"Go find and talk to Rena." Now he looked up at me fully.

"Why me?" He asked and I grinned. I took this as 'Why the hell should I?'

"If you don't a few things might get out, even you have some nasty skeletons in the closet Itachi-_kun_." He paled slightly, closed his book and got up. I could swear he mumbled something about 'killing the creators, the 4th wall being assimilated and fan girls'. I turned to my new victim- I mean person of interest. Aka Deidara.

"Don't tell you're starting up where Eris left off..." Eric started but my glare made him shut up and shake his head.

"Deidara go to the roof and talk to Eris, meaning climb out a window on the second floor and continue up until you see the crazy bitch and get her down."

"Why should I, un?" Men are so defiant...Yet easily manipulated.

"Tobi." And he disappeared like candy when a hungry Nuru is around. I turned to the remaining members that consisted of Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, and lastly Konan. I blinked. "Wasn't Zetsu here just a minute ago?" I asked.

"He got hungry and disappeared while you were trying to kill-" I cut Sasori off. He glared and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, ok that's all I needed to know puppet-boy." He opened his mother to reort but was cut off by a female voice.

"Tori, you really shouldn't be so mean y'know, after all they could take it personally." I turned around to glare at the finally present Nuru behind her was _Tobi. _Nuru was leaning of the railings of the stairs with a rather smug expression.

"Thanks for finally joining us _Mada-chan._" I hissed and put a little more emphasis on the Mada-chan part just to piss the little lazy brat off. It worked as her left eye twitched repeatedly. I noticed that Eric slowly started moving closer to dear Pein thanks to my peripheral vision, the friken chicken. Before anything could happen though the swirly bastard decided to give Nuru a very big hug much to her displeasure.

"Aw Ru-chan are you ok? Tobi's hug will make you better!" Cue group sweatdrop. The hug litterally looked like it was crushing her and I think he was squeezing her tighter the more she tried to escape. Eventually she gave up and looked like a rather pissed off cat because of the way Tobi's arms were around her and how she just let her arms droop down. In all she looked hilarious enough for me and Hidan to start laughing our asses off at her. Eric though just started growling like a pissed off lion.

"Yeah keep laughing you two just you wait dammit..." I heard her grumble from her lovely little spot upstairs. "Anyways where is that little Scottish bitch at? I need to teach her a lesson about switch people's beverages..." Kisame spoke up first unfortunetly.

"She went to the roof followed by Deidara." She blinked.

"Then Rena went outside too hunh?" I nodded. "They both retreated to their bubble zones...Kyuu..." I glared at her.

"What did you just say." Her annoyed face quickly turned into one saying 'Oh fuck!'.

"N-Nothing..."

"BULLSHIT! YOU SAID THAT DAMNED VERBAL TICK AGAIN!" She shrinked back thus allowing herself to be hugged even more by Tobi, not like he cared...Hell I think that bastard liked it...THAT FUCKING PEDOPHILE! I'm going to fucking castrate him, gouge out his damn eyes and- My internal rant was cut off by a very pissed off sounding voice to my side.

"Tobi let her go right now..." I turned to Eric who was trembling, not in fear but in absolute anger. I even took a few steps away from the crazy sister complex. Very few times has Eric ever been this angry and those times were only because something happened to his sisters. Since he knows who Tobi is and how he acts the mere fact of him being in the same room as Nuru and Eris must put him on edge.

"Tobi doesn't want to." Oh fuck. Wrong answer Mr. Lollypop. I looked from Eric to Tobi a few times before settling on Tobi. All Hell is going to break loose now.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-chan: Eheheh...Sorry it's been for-fucking-ever since i updated it. School, family and other stories that the cursed plot bunnies keep creating have been keeping me at bay. Sorry for the horrid chapter but I really wanted to post ths as quick as possible for you all. Disclaimer is on my profile.<strong>

**P.S. Take a look at my other stories and tell me what ya'll think so far.**

**Ja Ne!~**


End file.
